This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for METHOD FOR CONTROLLING ON-SCREEN DISPLAY OPERATION OF DISPLAY APPARATUS WITH AUXILIARY INPUT/OUTPUT TERMINAL earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 31st of May 1997, and there duly assigned Ser. No. 22632/1996, a copy of which application is annexed hereto.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus with an auxiliary input/output terminal, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an on-screen display (OSD) operation of a display apparatus with an auxiliary input/output terminal in response to a self key input signal from a key input unit installed thereon and an auxiliary input signal from a computer system.
2. Related Art
Recent computer systems have become more powerful in terms of processing speed and available functions. Universal serial bus (USB) unit has been developed to extend the number of peripheral devices connected to the computer system, such as a modem, an audio card, a scanner and a game machine, and to provide a standard for the signal transfer among the peripheral devices.
Generally, USB unit is adapted to perform an up stream data communication and a down stream data process. For example, when information data is received from a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system, the USB unit transfers the received data down stream to designated peripheral devices. Likewise, upon receipt of data from the peripheral devices, the USB unit transfers the received data up stream to the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system. Such a signal transfer of the USB unit may be applied to a display apparatus such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitor which is a peripheral device used to process information data received from the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system and provide a visual display of information data on a screen.
Typical display apparatus has built-in control inputs known as a self key input unit mounted thereon for user adjustments of display parameters such as contrast, brightness, picture position. Some display apparatuses such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,556 for Transmitting Data And Commands To Display Monitors issued to Wu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,719 for Remote Control Of Display Functions issued to Kikinis, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,473 for Image Display Apparatus issued to Arai et al., permit display parameter adjustment directly from a computer system. Many contemporary display apparatuses also use an auxiliary input/output terminal to perform display control functions such as contrast, brightness and picture position adjustment in response to a control signal from the computer system through an universal serial bus (USB) unit. Generally, an operating state of the display apparatus which is controlled in response to the control signal from the self key input unit may be displayed on a screen in an on-screen display (OSD) manner as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,172 for Automatic On-Screen Color Converting Circuit For A Color Television issued to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,317 for On-Screen Display Device For A Multimode Monitor And Method Thereof issued to Kim, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,340 for Circuit For Displaying Screen Control States Of A Monitor issued to Kim. However, I have observed that the operating state of the display apparatus which is controlled in response to the control signal from an auxiliary input/output terminal may not be displayed on the screen, and only the corresponding function is performed. For this reason, when the display apparatus is controlled in response to the control signal from the self key input unit, the controlled operating state is displayed on the screen in the OSD manner for the user confirmation and convenience. However, the user cannot immediately check the operating state of the display apparatus when the display apparatus is externally controlled through the USB unit installed in the computer system.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus with improved on-screen display of display parameters in response to control signals from both a self key input unit installed thereon and an universal serial bus (USB) unit installed in a computer system.
It is also an object to provide a method for controlling an on-screen display (OSD) of a display apparatus with an auxiliary input/output terminal in response to a self key input signal from a key input unit installed thereon and an auxiliary input signal from a computer system
These and other objects of the present invention can be achieved by a method for controlling an on-screen display operation of a display apparatus with an auxiliary input/output terminal which comprises the steps of: providing a visual display of a desired video image on a monitor; determining whether a key control signal is input through a key input unit installed on the monitor for adjustment of display parameters of the desired video image displayed on the monitor; when no key control signal is input through the key input unit, determining whether an auxiliary control signal is input through the auxiliary input/output terminal; when the auxiliary control signal is input through the auxiliary input/output terminal, determining whether the input auxiliary control signal is to be transferred to the monitor for adjustment of the display parameters of the desired video image displayed on the monitor; and providing an on-screen display of an operating state of display parameters on the monitor, and executing display parameter adjustments of the desired video image displayed on said monitor in accordance with one of the input key control signal and the input auxiliary control signal.